Memories of an Anonymous Child
by Jessenia
Summary: TBC. Yaoi. Five souls lost and melded together, like survivors of a shipwreck. After the war, the pilots suffer the shock of peace.
1. Chapter One

===================================

MEMORIES OF AN ANONYMOUS CHILD:

By: Jessenia  
===================================  


It is for their own protection. They will stay here until they remember. 

Or forget. 

It is my responsibility to guide them. Though sometimes I do not even know the way. Five souls lost, and melded together. They cling to each other like survivors from a ship-wreck. 

It is hard to think of. 

To me they represent the ultimate agony. Never getting a moment for themselves, always dealt the worst hand and expected to make the best of it. And when the chance turned-up to make something, to get away from it all, they self-destructed. 

Why? 

Because the people, the very souls they fought to free, turned against them. Afraid. Fear is what drives us all on, now. Though we live in peace, the dark shadow of our memories torment us with the threat of ultimate loss. 

Sometimes I think of the honor I have. The only one to see them, to speak to them. But salvaging lost souls is my work, and I cannot attach a sense of honor to the five broken boys that are my wards. 

My own. 

And somehow I have to tap them. Find where they have run to hide, and draw them out. It is funny. I spend almost as much time in therapy as they do. They're afraid that I'll break down. 

And what good is anything when it's broken?

==========================================================

Session 326: Subject: Heero Yuy

Report: Subject shows substantial tolerance and response to the S.O.L. though subject remains comatose and otherwise unresponsive. Recommend further use of the S.O.L. until subject awakes or demonstrates an acceptable level of progress.

The following is the transcript of session 326. Omitted is the standard primary interaction interval, this may be found in the Pentam Box.   
...

N-nanda?  
Do you remember tears?  
Y-yes. I never liked them.  
You didn't like the pain that went along with them?  
No. I could handle the pain; it could be dulled, and sometimes stopped. The tears are what would never stop.  
They scared you?  
I was young. They were necessary.  
Why?  
Because I thought that if I cried, it would wash away the sins.  
You believed in God, then?  
Not the way Duo believes.  
How?  
I don't know.  
But you believed.  
For a short while.  
But you believed.  
Not for very long.  
It scared you.  
No.  
Then why ever stop?  
I-I felt lost. If God really was so powerful, he wouldn't have made all that happen to me.  
And you lost faith.  
Who cares.  
Maybe He does.  
The HE who doesn't exist?  
Why do you say that?  
Because I am still lost, and no one has found me yet.  
Maybe you should find someone.  
Why bother?   
What do you believe in?  
Nothing.  
Lie. What keeps you going?  
War. Reality. Pain.  
Again, you lie. What nourishes your soul?  
..... I don't know .....  
All lies. Why do you trust the Peacecraft?  
Because I can't kill her.  
You could not kill her because she was a link to the end of the war. She was a victim, like you. And she was innocent. She is innocent. Like you no longer are.  
True.

What keeps you going?  
I don't know anymore.   
Then what is it that you hate?  
War. I hate waking up in the morning and wondering who I'll kill today. I hate having to constantly suppress my emotions to make sure I don't get sidetracked. I hate ....

Stop. What about your emotions?  
Perfect, I don't know!! They're ANNOYING!! They get in the way. Like when I tried to kill Duo. I should have shot him!!! A bullet, right between his violet eyes ....  
Duo. Why did you not shoot him?  
He... he just .....  
Emotions. You keep them locked away like this and you will lose all control. It is more dangerous to hide them than to fight along side them.  
Whatever ....  
  
=========================================================  
  
Session: 340 Subject: Duo Maxwell

...

He sits in the chair and looks at his hands. This is usual. When he is ready, he will sigh, shift, and look up at me. He will smile a little, and that will be my cue. It has always been my cue. This time, though, his eyes dart to the right, and he looks at the S.O.L. He frowns and shifts his attention back to his hands. I know what he is thinking about, but I don't want to startle him with a direct confrontation. 

I wait. 

When he raises his eyes there is a question in them, and I take a moment to ponder if he will ask it. If it pertains to what I think it does.

"Is that how you talk to him?" His voice is soft, a child's voice not the deep tone that it had when he first came here, with his friend in his arms looking, with scared eyes, into mine. I think, out of all of them, I like him most, because he was always their little guardian. Well, I can't say he is my only favorite, but I try not to count Heero Yuy, because I have yet to hold a direct conversation with the boy. He was unresponsive then, he is unresponsive now. He is kept in a room of his own. Kept away from the others. 

"It is. We made it specially with him in mind." At this, he smirks, and though I like to pretend that I know him entirely, I cannot think why he is smirking. I mark it down in my book to think on later. 

"Why do you keep him away from us?" It is my turn to shift in my seat. With Duo, it is always him who leads the discussion. He is both open entirely, and tightly shut. Not like Heero. Heero is an open book, he communicates beautifully. With Duo all I can make are inferences. 

"I don't think it is what you need right now. If he..." I almost forget and divulge classified information. What is it to him, whether Heero is awake or asleep? I adjust my glasses and look at him, he is smiling cynically.

"I can't see how you expect this to work." This again. He always catches me on this. Catches me, because what he says is the crux of my conflict with how I conduct these sessions. How can I reach them if I hide behind glass?

"I know, Duo. But you have to trust me." He looks at me again. Pierces me right through. I can tell he is weighing me. Judging me. This was either a brilliant or ridiculously stupid thing to say. After a moment, he looks away.

"I only trust one person." He finishes the hour in stubborn silence. I spend the time wondering who that one person is. I have not made any progress when the bell rings, and he gets up and leaves without making a sound.

========================================================

Session 340: Subject: Chang Wufei

Report: Following a mix of medications, subject became unresponsive. For his session he was hooked-up to the S.O.L. Subject reacted well. No setbacks occurred. 

The following is the transcript of session 340 of his interaction with S.O.L. I have omitted the standard primary interaction interval, this may be found in the Pentam Box.  
...

Do you remember love?  
  
No.

Try. Remember Her.

I-don't want to.

You loved her?

No.

Yes.

Huh?

What does justice mean to you?

Everything. Justice should be respected, followed, furthered. But there is no justice anywhere. Nobody believes the way I do. The way she....

How do you believe?

Justice is ... it is ... not fair.

But it is justice.

But justice doesn't exist!! I fight in the name of something that doesn't exist!!

Do you really believe that?

Y-no.

I see.

BUT YOU DON'T SEE!! Nobody sees. Even I don't understand.

Then what keeps you going?

DUTY!!! I made a mistake! A BIG mistake! I let her go. 

You miss her?

Sometimes.

And she is what keeps you in line. She keeps you believing in the justice that, supposedly, does not exist.

You make it sound more complicated than it really is.

_________________________________________

It is raining outside. I can hear each drop smack on the roof above me and slap the window. I can't work. I look over their files, running the known information on each one through my mind. It isn't much. I give-up and stretch. Then I hear it. The quiet click of one of the doors closing. One of the patient doors. 

Patients are not allowed to just wander through the halls, but, strangely, I am not angry. I'm not even afraid. I slip out of my shoes and sneak out of my office, heading towards where I heard the door click. I find myself by Heero Yuy's door, and for some reason when I lift my hand, I don't reach for the handle, I reach to flip open the little shutter. 

And smile.

___________________________________________

TBC

  
  


Jessenia: Please let me know what you think. I totally revamped this fic. It was originally a one sentence wonder. C&C would make my day ~_^ Please!! 

  
  


standard disclaimers apply. 


	2. Chapter Two

=====================================

MEMORIES OF AN ANONYMOUS CHILD:

Chapter Two:

=====================================

  
  


I'm not supposed to talk to them like this, but I can't help it. Something finally occurred to me last night. Why do I insist on following protocol when no one is around to enforce it? No one even asked it of me. So, I now formally declare myself exempt. I'm dealing with special patients, therefore I am a special case. 

I go to the room which Duo and Quatre share. They are both awake, and one of the nurses has just handed them their plates. Breakfast is a welcome, and yet scary time. Mostly the eggs don't look like eggs, and the rest? Well, I can't even tell what else they serve with those eggs. 

Duo is chattering happily as I look through Quatre's chart to see how he is maintaining. Quatre is my special case. He was diagnosed as delusional, claiming that his Space Heart kept telling him things. Of course, if his Space Heart predicts one more thing accurately I'm just going to release him, because whether or not it is his strange connection to the universe, or whether he is delusional, the boy has an uncanny sixth sense. In fact, Quatre is practically cured, but I can't get him to leave. Not when the others are still here. 

I smile and tune in to what Duo is saying.

"Man! That was some thunder, too!"

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask, finding him highly amusing today. He is, at least, sounding more alive than usual. That is a good sign.

"Naw. But it was great to listen to the storm, though." And I see it, the chance I need.

"Next time you want to listen to the storm, stay in your own room." I say it offhandedly, not wanting to threaten him. But he gets it, just stops talking and looks at me. And Quatre? Why, Quatre proves that he was entirely unaware of his friend's escapade by looking open-mouthed at his roommate. 

I leave after checking Duo's chart.

----------------------------------

It has always felt strange to me, to sit with them and talk. It felt as if I were an outsider, trying to insinuate myself into some complex relationship. Of course, this was obviously true. These boys have shared experiences, risked their lives for each other, went beyond the grave and came back again. How can I, someone who was barely affected by the war, understand fully what they do. 

Yet that is precisely what I must do. I don't hold it against them that, sometimes, they can't stand the system, but I hate the feeling that, while I talk to each one, they are really just humoring me. That is the fear I have with the S.O.L. That it is allowing me to maintain a distance with my greatest fear, and deepest desire.

Duo is terrible when it comes to the strange knowing smiles. He learns more about me in one session than I can tell about him. And yet, during one of his earlier sessions, he spoke about Heero Yuy, and said that he was scary when it came to reading people. He went on to tell me about instances where Heero had displayed his keen perceptions. Like when they had gone to a bar and he could tell, just by the way a man held a glass, that that man was working for OZ, that he was a spy. About how he could twist a conversation away from an issue he did not want to discuss without your even realizing it. 

So I know, in the back of my head, that the S.O.L. can do something for Heero that I cannot. It can speak directly through all of that. All his barriers, all his defenses have dropped, naturally, in sleep, and the S.O.L. can whisper past them, and speak directly to the issue without being blocked. That is something I do not think I would be able to do. So I both fear and eagerly await the day when I speak directly to Heero Yuy, look him in the eye and face the ultimate test.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Session 327: Subject: Heero Yuy

Report: Subject shows substantial tolerance and response to the S.O.L. though subject remains comatose and otherwise unresponsive. Recommend further use of the S.O.L. until subject awakes or demonstrates an acceptable level of progress.

The following is the transcript of session 327. Omitted is the standard primary interaction interval, this may be found in the Pentam Box.

...

What do you trust?

Myself. My emotions, my heart.

Has your heart ever led you astray?

No.

What is it that you cling to?

....

What is it that you fear?

....

Why are you not answering?

... ...

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

...

Report: Subject experienced difficulties during session with the S.O.L. It is not clear wether this was a reaction to the S.O.L. or if this was merely a physical error. Subject has been placed under intense supervision, no prior responses of this nature have been experienced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Session: 341 Subject: Duo Maxwell

...

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" He looks at me with serious eyes. This must be the first time I've seen him like this. No, the second. Both times were in response to Him. He doesn't want to play the game, wants only a serious answer. So I give him what he wants.

"We don't know."

"Of course." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's only natural for you not to have a fucking clue as to what's wrong. I mean it's only natural that you poke and prod and can't figure out what you're touching because you won't use you fucking fingers, you use a fucking machine! Because you can't relate to us! We're not human to you! I mean it's only fucking natural that you won't even try to understand, because that would mean you'd have to get dirty, and God forbid you get dirty trying to help the needy!" 

He's out of his chair in a moment. Out of his chair and pacing back and forth by the window. He's been tonguing his meds, it shows. His jerky movements, his intense mood swings...the clarity. The clarity even through the chaos.

"Duo..." But he won't listen. He never listens. "Duo what do you want me to do." I mean it. Whatever he asks I'll try my best. Because I'm as sick of it as he is. And he hears it in my voice, I knew he would. And he stops and looks at me. And, because he is who he is, and would never exploit a person when they are in a place like this, makes his request.

"I want to see him." And it's that simple. For him. It's black and white. And why shouldn't it be? Why should there ever be red-tape? Because of fear? Especially around them. 

Uncontrollable, unpredictable, ... human ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes two days for me to figure it out. Two days and he's still waiting there, arms crossed, propped against the bed. He won't eat, won't speak, not until I grant him what I promised. He knows as soon as I walk in there. And he doesn't say a word, just stands up and nods once. I hate that the trust isn't there. I hate that there is a wall that I can't get around. Quatre was easy. He let me in. Trowa, and Wufei too. They let me in because I could figure them out. Here, there is complexity beyond complexity.

We walk down the hall and it feels like ages. He usually looks out the window, at the trees and grass that are right there because we are underground with windows right by the ceiling. If you open a window when it rains, you get flooded. He just walks, now. Looking straight ahead, so serious. And I can't, for the life of me, figure out what he is thinking. We round the corner and he presses against the glass, looking in, hands pressed to the glass on either side of his head. I stand aside, wanting to observe as much as I can. Learn as much as I can. 

He stands there, breathing in gasps and just staring, and then he turns to me, eyes moist for the first time and he says, in disbelief "Can I go in?" And when I nod, I've never seen such a glow, such an appreciative look. And he opens the door as if he's looking in on a sleeping child. I close the door behind us, staying there as supervision, just in case something happens. He just sits on the bed and gently touches the cool hand. The same way I have touched that hand. And I think, we're not too much different from one-another. Him and I.

And then I hear it.

The beep beep picking up pace. And I suddenly understand absolutely what was happening with the S.O.L. 

He was waking up. 

He was trying to wake-up but the S.O.L. induces artificial sleep on top of present unconsciousness so as to avoid harm. And that was what happened when he tried to wake-up. But here, now, there was nothing stopping him.

I press the buzzer, calling for assistance, he's going to need it. And all the while, Duo's sitting there, smiling as if he knew it all along. As if it was because of him that Heero is opening his eyes. 

A rush of white coats floods in from the door, Duo, still smiling, is escorted back to the room. And I'm still staring. I stare for the entire time it takes them to run their checks on him. As long as it takes for them to see what is happening. Because I am caught, for the first time in a long time, in perfect prussian pools. 

And there is no escape from that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Session: 349 Subject: Chang Wufei

...

"He's blind?" I nod.

"It's only temporary. He should recover his sight." Unreadable black blinks at me, one slender eyebrow rising.

"Should." He's caught me.

"It is hard to tell in a situation like this. He won't speak."

"Has anyone seen him?"

"We brought the doctors in. They are running tests." He chuckles, amused at my stupidity.

"I mean Quatre, Duo, Trowa...Has anyone seen him? Anyone that would mean something to him?" I shake my head, trying to understand where this is going. This makes Wufei laugh.

"Well of course you can't find the problem, then. None of you are looking. I mean you putter around but no one is really thinking. Ch' baka yaro..." It strikes me. Ab hour long talk and that is what strikes me...He called me an idiot. I'm an idiot...

"What do you mean?" He shakes his head. He's disgusted with me.

"Stupid woman. It's not even worth explaining to you. You're the doctor, you figure it out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre smiles at me when I enter. I don't see him anymore, he's been released, formally. He won't leave, but that's another matter. I miss him, the way he seems to tune so easily into me, sensing my questions, understanding my needs before I give voice to them. He should have been counseling me. He asks how I am doing and I look out the window. "You just met with Wufei, ne?" I smile.

"Yes. How are you holding up?" He shrugs.

"Well. But you don't need to ask me that anymore, remember?" I nod, we both have an unspoken understanding of each other. 

"He said I should have one of you visit Heero." Quatre's smile turns secretive, as if there was something I was missing. "Why would he say that?" He chuckles out loud, and I love the sound, it's good to hear.

"Heero's a character ... Do you know, the first time Duo met him, he thought Heero was the enemy? Shot him in the leg. When he was taken to the hospital, he was put under heavy surveillance, but the monitors showed that he was unconscious. That was it ..."

"Quatre ..."

"Duo regretted it. Couldn't stop thinking about him." He chuckles and I have the feeling that I've just missed something else. "He went into the hospital ready to break Heero out. You know what he found?" I shake my head. Duo never spoke to me about his memories involving the others. He smiles at this, as if he is about to hand me the key. "He found Heero already trying to escape." It takes a moment, probably because I want to discount their training. I'm not used to being manipulated as easily as I manipulate.

"Are you saying Heero was never in a coma?" Quatre shakes his head, forever patient.

"He was in a coma. But, if there is a question you don't have an answer to, rephrase the question..." 

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 

  
  


Jessenia: Please respond! I really need comments and support on this one!!! I'd be so incredibly grateful!! Take as long or as short as you want!! More is coming!


	3. Chapter Three

=====================================

MEMORIES OF AN ANONYMOUS CHILD:

Chapter Three:

====================================  
  


I don't know where to go. I've been standing here for half the night, outside his door, but I don't know what to do. Quatre's words keep echoing in my head, but I can't figure-out how to act on it. How to rephrase my question. The doctors were a little unnerved. Screw them. If they think that I'm going crazy, so be it, I know they're wrong. 

But I'm still standing here.

It dawns on me slowly, and, as the idea grows, I can't believe I haven't thought of it before. It's stupid really. It is the most obvious thing that I could have done! Of course, there will likely be consequences, but I'll deal with those as they come along. Right now, I know that this is the only way to proceed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I smile, signing the paper, peering at the signature with my thick glasses. I'm so satisfied with this action that I have to sit for a second, just letting it occur to me.

"Yes. I'm certain." I cap the pen. Place it on the table and smile at him, there is no way he can see what I can see, know what I know. "I want it done as soon as possible." He nods. He trusts me.

He turns to leave the room and before he closes the door, Duo peers in. He's early, but that doesn't surprise me. It's not like there is much to occupy the mind in this place. Out of politeness he taps on the door and I smile at him in welcome - watch him as he gently closes the door and takes his seat. He doesn't know what to make of me, he's not sure why I'm smiling. 

Whether he should be on guard or not. 

"Duo, I'd like to be completely frank with you." He smirks, a curious light in his eyes.

"I wish you would be." I brush this off thinking that this is his defense system in red alert - because I smiled.

"I've been trying very hard to help you, and whether because of my influence or not, it is clear that you have made great progress." His eyebrow rises.

"Am I declared capable, then? Am I suddenly sane? I'm not going anywhere if that's what it is, not until..."

"No, Duo. I believe there is still work to be done." He sighs but whether from relief or disappointment, I cannot say. Perhaps a mixture of both. "I have made a decision, however, about the method of your continuing treatment." He sits back in his chair, wondering what is to come next. It took me long enough to see this, and it probably wouldn't have occurred to me without Quatre's help. It's time to rephrase the question.

He doesn't ask me to continue, so I wait, and when his patience leaves him he shifts a little and fixes me with his stubborn gaze. Voicing his silent question. Asking me to continue. "I would like you to work with Heero Yuy." Again there is an untrusting look in his eye, and he waits, not letting his reaction show. 

"You mean like joint therapy?" I smile.

"No. Duo, it's come to my attention that I can't do anything more for you, but you need to spend a few weeks under surveillance to see if you are suitable for discharge. I'm asking you, in that time, speak with Heero?" His eyes dart to the corner of the room, a look that I have come to understand means he is weighing his options.

"You want me to be his therapist? I'm hardly qualified." I shake my head.

"No, of course you're not. And no, not his therapist, per se. But I think that the progress that Heero made under the S.O.L. was due to its ability to get passed his defenses. In order for his progress to continue on track, I would need to do the same thing." He snorts.

"Good luck. I've been trying for..." And the light dawns. He looks at me, reassessing me and I can only hope his opinion of me has risen. Then he smiles, just slightly. "Okay."

"I'll still be speaking with him, you understand. But for now, to limit his interaction to be with you and the others is the wisest course, in my opinion. When he has adjusted, I will begin sessions, and I will speak to you then about what I will need of you. For now, all I need is for you to be there." He shakes his head, a motion that, to me, seems to be an amused gesture, as if to say that my making this demand was unnecessary. And I know that it was. All I needed was to give them Heero. But I needed something else. I needed Duo's trust. And that came at a price.

"So does that mean I still have a session?" I frown, wondering what would be the best way to proceed. The way he is looking at me gives me my answer. He is not perched on the edge of his chair, he is looking at me expectantly, as if knowing that I will say yes. He is prepared for the outcome he imagines.

And, because I know him, I surprise him for a second time. "No. I think you'll do just fine." There is an odd quirk in his brow, and he stays still for a moment, as if waiting for me to change my mind. I smile more broadly as if that is the sign he will need to take his leave. And, for the first time, he smiles. I've seen him smile before, but never in session. Always he is cool and aloof. This boy sitting across from me seems more like the jester Quatre would speak of, and the loyal, trusting friend that both Trowa and Wufei had come to respect and likewise trust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open the door and watch as he steps in, a little cautious, flashing me a look as if to make sure I mean this, as if to give me a second to retract my offer. When I make no move he sighs and steps further into the room. Now he flashes the hesitant look towards the boy in the bed. 

I smile and shut the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I come back Duo looks tired. I wonder if this was truly the best decision that could of have been made. I wonder if perhaps I am asking too much of him. I stop second-guessing myself when he smiles. A huge, wonderful cheshire-cat grin, as if he has just lapped-up the cream. "How did it go?" I ask casually as I walk him back to the room. He looks unsure then frowns at me.

"Is this curiosity or business?" I nod to myself, at least he is asking me, instead of just assuming. His assumptions don't do me justice. 

"Curiosity." He nods and walks a few more steps.

"He's fine. He's blind. He has a headache. He's sick of being cooped-up and covered-up and cold all the time. And the lack of conversation is making him go crazy." He smirks, happy with his phrasing. "Which I think is funny because he never was one for talking. But, you know. He's great. He's Heero." This last bit catches me off-guard. What is this other side of Duo Maxwell that I have never been able to understand? It was in his eyes when I first met him. It has been lurking behind each conversation we have had. And here it is. But what is it?

"I'll try to get that looked after...Does he want to go outside?" Duo nods and I unlock the door to his room. Why Heero would want to go outside is beyond me. But at this point, with the rules already bending a rainbow for me, why not stretch them a bit further.

"He wants to taste the sunlight." Taste it? Why not? 

"I'll see what I can do." I mumble, more as a pact to myself than anything else, but this, for some reason, stops him. He looks at me completely seriously, bleeding honestly and appreciation from his pure violet eyes. 

"Thank-you." I nod. Still unsure what I have started, but happy with the knowledge that it was a good thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched them from my window. It was as close as I could get without feeling like I was disrupting something. Even now, when they are hardly aware of my presence, I feel like an intruder. Duo helps Heero to a bench, and they both sit. 

It is the first time Duo has seen the sun in a year and he looks happier than anything to be outside. But it is Heero I am watching. He sits, leaning back against a tree trunk, and even though he cannot see, it is as if he is just soaking the world in. 

They are talking, but of what I cannot tell. And I am both happy and disappointed. In a sense I am eager to take-in every bit of them. Devour as much of them as I can, because they are truly fascinating. Each of them is their own miracle. And to see the truth of how they are together, that is what I yearn for. Forget the inner workings of their minds, which I doubt I will ever truly know, but this, how they are, that is unbelievable. 

And yet they need this. They need this time to themselves to remember that they are human. Alive and well. Not some pinned specimens under a magnifying glass. 

Heero shakes his head emphatically against something Duo has said, and the American laughs. I can hear it, even from inside this room. It is a good sound. I gave them two hours, but I allow them four before the orderly insists that at the very least he must interrupt them for their medications. I sigh but have to nod. I watch Duo cast a dark look toward the orderly as he walks out to them. He whispers something to Heero, and, to my surprise, Heero blushes. It is a beautiful look. To see him appear overwhelmed is truly amazing. Even from this distance. 

I watch as Duo catches the groping hand and pulls his friend out. He brushes off the orderly's help and escorts Heero in on his own. Good. I want them looking after each other. I want to make sure that they last once they break free of here. I'm not making them into robotic fools who cannot offer anything to the world, I want to unleash them. I want to give them back the world. 

I meet them in the hall, and Duo smiles at me, introducing me to Heero, but the quiet boy says nothing. I wasn't expecting him to. He would not be the boy I have been thinking him to be if he had smiled and tossed me a welcoming hand. I was ready for this. Instead of speaking, I motion Duo to continue helping Heero. He stops again when I pass Heero's room. "Is something wrong? The orderly can assist you." Heero whispers a soft question which I strain to hear. And Duo shakes his head, whispering back and smiling at me. 

"Where to?" He asks. It's subtle. He's testing me, trying to remain uncaring until he is sure the gift is, in fact, his. 

"Right here." I say as I open the door to what has previously been his and Quatre's room. "Quatre has moved down the hall to be with Trowa and Wufei. I don't know why I never thought of it before. Up to this point it has been completely silent in there. He'll do them good." I say and wave Duo forward when he remains staring, narrowed eyes assessing and reassessing me. "I have a meeting to get to. And it's time for your meds. You can either get in there, or be tossed in there." I say, before remembering that Heero is blind, not deaf. It's not very good that the first thing he hears me say is that I'm willing to use force on them. He can't know that I'm joking. He can't see my smile. 

Duo caught my look and shrugged. Shuffling forward, guiding hand still on Heero's shoulder. "I'd say something biting, but I know you were joking." I smile at him and nod and the orderly shuffles past me to settle Heero in his new bed. 

I shut the door and nod to myself. Heading down the hall to my office where I find Wufei, looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Sorry to be late." I say as I open the door and allow him in. I head to my desk, pulling out my chair and sitting down quickly. He's looking at me calmly and I adjust my glasses, waiting for him to voice his question.

"I heard you moved, Yuy." I nod. "To be with Duo?" I nod again and wait. His face is blank and I wonder what response I might get this time. If I will be an idiot female, or an obstructor of justice.

He smiles at me. This was unexpected. When had they all started smiling?

"Good. That's what I would have done." I frown. Letting his statement sink in. Then I nod and carry-on with our session, but there is a light-headed eagerness in me. 

Chang Wufei you may be well on you way...

To breaking free.

  
  


---------------

TBC

-------

Jessenia: hey!! Let me know how I'm doing!! I would really appreciate more C&C! I'm sorry it's taking me a while with the chapters, I'm really busy over here so, please bear with me!! More reviews will make me write faster. It's the honest truth!!

See you in the next chapter!!


End file.
